


Jealous

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Jealous Lucas, rucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Lucas gets jealous and the One Time Riley does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Lucas never thought he’d be the jealous type. He never felt he had a reason to be, he knew Riley would never cheat on him (or anyone for that matter) but he also was afraid that someone would come between them again, New York had a lot of attractive young minds and she had many to choose from. Even with Riley telling him that he was the only one she wanted he worried because even though she may not be interested often times the boys she talked to were and that’s where he thinks the problem started.

 

[One]

The first time it happened was after they officially began dating well into their Sophmore Year. Riley started tutoring students (older and younger) to get extra credit. The first person she was assigned to was a girl. A Senior hoping to better her grades so she could pass her final regents.

Then there was 3 Freshman, she tutored them in a group, the three didn’t have much to worry about but it’s better to take care of their issues sooner rather than later.

The Tutee Lucas was most worried about was Adam, he was repeating his Junior Year and was in need of a lot of assistance if he was planning to pass his second time around.

Riley was surround by guys all the time, especially since she was on the Cheerleading Team but Lucas never worried, everyone knew they were officially together and Boys, for the most part, stayed away. Adam, however, was bold. Lucas could tell he didn’t care that she was unavailable. Whenever Riley tutored him, before every lesson he would grab her hand, placing a kiss on the back.

Adam never tried to hide his attraction. He sat close to Riley leaving barely any room between the two and often made attempts drift away from their lesson and focus on her. 

Two Weeks. He let it go on for Two Weeks before he did anything. One day they were studying and Adam greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, a little too close to her lips for his liking.

Before anyone could stop him Lucas was up and across the room, and had Adam (and his smug smirk) lifted up against the Autobiography Section.

 

[Two]

This time, it was their new Spanish Teacher. Their old teacher went into labor just days before so he was filling in for her

A majority of the student body was in love with him. Zay believed it was his accent added to the fact that he was a very attractive man (his exact words). Girls fell over him and made every excuse to speak to him. 

Again he figured he didn’t have anything to worry because nothing could happen but no one could deny that every time he walked into the room Riley sat straighter and smiled brighter.

He reminded himself that it was a small crush, it’s happened to him a few times. Be that as it may it didn’t mean that he liked it, it didn’t mean that he would ever stop cursing the guy anytime he saw him inside or outside of the classroom.

 

[Three]

Riley was very involved in after school activities. Cheerleading, Debate and the Science Club were a few of the things she included herself in.

They’d been dating for a little over a year when auditions for the Cliche Romeo and Juliet came around. Riley, of course, jumped at the chance to play Juliet (again) and he was happy for her. Until he realized she would have to kiss her, Romeo.

Romeo was played by Farkle who had improved tremendously since their Middle School days.

Lucas never thought he’d be jealous of Farkle, but to be fair he never thought he’d be jealous of anyone.

They were friends, Best Friends and despite his crush in the past Lucas knew Farkle would never do anything to hurt either of them.

This, of course, didn’t make it easier seeing the two practice their kissing scenes. Again…and again…and again.

 

[Four]

So this is probably number 4-100 because he can’t point out just one moment.

The next person should really be the first, the one he was sure any guy would be jealous of. The Best Friend. Yup. Lucas Friar was jealous of Maya Hart.

He doesn’t know when exactly he grew to be jealous of Maya but it had nothing to do with their relationship itself. Lucas was happy Riley could depend on someone like Maya. But there was no denying that they could be more than they wanted if they wanted.

He asked Zay if he was crazy for being jealous (and Zay laughed). He then followed up by asking if he (Zay) would react the same way if Maya was a guy. Zay finally understood he was coming from. It was nice to know he wasn’t crazy.

Maya was one of his closest friends and as Riley’s best friend she was the one who gave him the ‘Hurt her and Die’ talk. One would think Maya was the last person he’d worry about and for a while he thought that too but seeing as how the two did everything together, he felt otherwise. The two could beat Riley and Lucas out for the cutest couple if they wanted to. They held hands while walking to class and had many sleepovers and would even kiss each other goodbye (on the cheek).

He knew without a doubt that if anyone could take Riley from him it would be Maya and she wouldn’t have to try. In his mind, there was no decision. Maya was her number 1 and she always would be. Perhaps that’s what scared him the most. There as always a possibility that Maya would be his Sneak Attack.

 

[Five]

Then there was the College Guy.

When they were looking into Colleges a few Alumni came to visit at the end of their Junior Year to talk about their school. One guy who came back attended Harvard. Carson was only 3 years older than them and was both Smart and attractive. The first time they met Lucas noticed how attentive Riley was. Lucas figured it was because they were so similar.

Both had an interest in Science and even shared the same Major. Carson was able to give her insight on how Harvard treated their Pre-Law Students and gave her tips on surviving (Should she choose to attend). He also loved the Knicks, as a New Yorker, he believed if you Stan for any other Team you were a Traitor (his words exactly)

They were very much alike and they enjoyed each others company. They had even made plans to discuss after School and Carson even offered to lend Riley his notes to give her a leg up in the future.

The worst part of the situation was that Lucas was 100% sure Carson wasn’t doing it purposely, the dude was just that nice (another thing he and Riley had in common). Carson had even offered to talk to someone at UCLA because Lucas told him he had an interest in Baseball. Lucas almost felt bad for being jealous of the guy.

 

[+ One]

Riley would likely never be classified as the jealous type (Likely because she hid it so well) which shocked most because Lucas was the whole package. Smart, and Attractive with a great Personality. A lot of girls wanted him, which is something Lucas would notice if he weren’t so concerned with the boys she surrounded herself with.

Through their time dating, Riley would admit she was slightly jealous of many girls that surrounded Lucas. Most of the time she chucked it up to her insecurities. Lucas was often surrounded by Beautiful Girls, he attracted them like a magnet but he always ignored them. She was almost sure he noticed but he never encouraged their attraction.

Riley told him he could do better than her, it wasn’t a way of fishing for compliments but her true feelings. Lucas, however, denied it and told her there was no Girl he could imagine being better for him than her. That helped but it didn’t stop it. 

The one time Riley really felt threatened enough to act was when they’d been dating for almost a year and a half. Lucas worked at a Sports shop just outside of the City. His Co-Worker was just a year older than him and in Riley’s own opinion she was Beautiful. Not pretty, not cute, not hot. Beautiful.

That’s where it started it.

Allison had the ability to get along with everyone she met. Not even Ten Minutes after meeting her Riley had the urge to invite her to one of her very exclusive Girls Nights. 

Allison was also into sports and not just watching them, but playing them. Every other Saturday she and her friends would get to play a game, a different sport every time.

Allison herself was very much interested in Basketball. Like Lucas, she was hoping to go to UCLA (she was still waiting to hear back from them). She had amazing grades getting a 3.79 average her Junior Year. Lucas liked her, not that Riley could blame him. She was perfect.

Allison like him too. That was another thing she picked up on almost immediately. It was little things. Her laugh when he told a joke, she would always find ways to touch him that was flirty but also innocent enough for him to ignore. 

Zay assured her he wouldn’t cheat, and Farkle offered to handle it (His Father owned the Store). 

Trust Lucas. That’s all she had to do. Riley decided to leave it up to him. As worried as she was, she did have confidence in Lucas and their relationship. As Jealous as she was, she knew that all she could do was trust that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

And he didn’t.


End file.
